Red Cortes
|kanji= レッドコルテス |rōmaji= 'Reddo Korutesu'' |alias= Bleeding Crow (出血烏 Dechigarasu) Bloodshot (充血した Jūketsushita) Chaos Seeker (混求道者 Konkyūdōsha) Bounty Hunter Crow (賞金稼ぎ烏 Shōkinkasegi Karasu) |race= Human |gender= Male |age= 35 |height= 6'0 |weight= |birthday= May 2 |eyes= Amber |hair= Red |blood type= O |affiliation= Laughing Hand |previous affiliation= Unnamed Bounty Hunting Organization |mark location= Right Shoulder |occupation= Guild Ace Dark Mage |previous occupation= Bounty Hunter |team= None |previous team= Unnamed |partner= Dante Vespucci |previous partner= Unnamed |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= Unknown |magic= Crow Magic Blood Magic Sword Magic Ecstatic Pain Magic |weapons= Carnwennan (白烏の嘴(カーヌヱナヌ) Kānuwenanu; Welsh for "White Hilt", Japanese for "White Crow's Beak") }} Red Cortes (レッドコルテス Reddo Korutesu; Lit. "Red Cuts" or "Red Courts") is a of absolutely fearsome power who currently acts as an Mage, and by extension, the of the Laughing Hand Dark Guild underneath Dante Vespucci. He had joined the with the man who founded it only a short time after its founding, having been at the guild and seeing everything he has been through. Red is a mage who is known far and wide for his unnaturally sadistic tendencies, leading him to be labelled with alias' such as Bloodshot (充血した Jūketsushita), which, when further enforced by his unique magical abilities, have also caused him to gain strange nicknames such as Bleeding Crow (出血烏 Dechigarasu) and Chaos Seeker (混求道者 Konkyūdōsha), the latter given to him by his master due to his obsession with the guild's sole desire, but for reasons only known to him. At one point in time, Red was renown as Bounty Hunter Crow (賞金稼ぎ烏 Shōkinkasegi Karasu) because of his self-imposed status as a Bounty Hunter in an unnamed organization he was part of. He killed a variety of Mages and Dark Mages alike in his day, doing so only to gain his pay, before, at some point, stopping due to unforetold events. Appearance Red takes the appearance of a relatively middle-aged man who holds an impressive stature and relatively broad, as well as muscular physical build, the latter which was attained through his constant missions as a Bounty Hunter, and later, as a Dark Mage. Across his body he has various scars, the most notable being the one across his right eye, from the forehead downward. He is known particularly for his rather mild red hair, which used to be more prominent in his younger years, having dyed down with age. It is short, going down barely to his neck, and is kept split to his left, just above his noticeably amber eyes. His face is angular in structure, with pronounced facial features causing him to appear mildly handsome despite his age. In terms of attire, Red appears to be comfortable wearing a simple black blazer over a red dress shirt, with the first two buttons being undone to reveal a gold chain around his neck. This is complemented with appropriate black dress pants and shoes, as well as his cane which he commonly carries around with him. He is also seen wearing transition lenses which are oblong in their shape. As a Bounty Hunter, Red wore what appeared to be a metallic visor over his eyes, showing only mild slits which he could see from, indicative of his enhanced sensory. The said visor had unexplained markings on it, appearing because of the emission of his magical energy, which took the form of white markings outlined in red. Aside from this, he wore a black kosode that went down to just below his waist, splitting at the end outwards. The kosode had a rose-like marking on its back, surrounded with white vine-like patterns. With this he wore black dress pants and red-heeled, black shoes. Instead of using a cane, he wielded a katana. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Carnwennan (白烏の嘴(カーヌヱナヌ) Kānuwenanu; Welsh for "White Hilt", Japanese for "White Crow's Beak") Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Laughing Hand Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Ace Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters Category:Human